profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Invi
Invi (インヴィ, Invi), also known as Master Invi (マスター, Masutā Invi), is the fictional character and deuteragonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. She is a Keyblade Master that appears the χ. As a Foreteller, she is the leader of the Anguis Union and is an apprentice of Master of Masters. ".''" :—Foreteller Invi Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Karissa Staples (English), Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Nit Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. She is a virtuous Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Anguis. She holds the Master in high esteem. Her role is to watch over the others with a fair eye. Appearance Foreteller Invi is a young woman who wears a blue snake mask and a light blue hooded cloak over a darker blue robe, shirt, and sash, each with gold embroidering. Her shirt is worn beneath Her cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past her wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are the turquoise in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Invi is an individual with high moral standards. She obeys the Master of Masters without question, and she remains neutral when acting in accordance with the role assigned to her. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities The Master of Masters can spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others. He is the creator of the Chirithy Dream Eaters, and he is able to see the future with his Gazing Eye. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Invi's Keyblade Foreteller Invi wields the longest of the Foreteller's Keyblades, which has a light gray handle. Its pommel and guard resemble a silvery bough bursting with leaves, and are open on the teeth-side of the blade. The base of the blade is an etching of a silver, blue-eyed cobra, with its tail curling into an "∞" shape, and the shaft is formed from a silver, kris-like blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a cream-colored ivy design. The teeth also resemble a silvery bough, and have an etched icon resembling Terra's Mark. The Keychain is made of small, silver sprigs, and the token is a leafed silver talisman with an eye of darkness. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Invi is given a Keyblade forged from her own heart by the Master of Masters, who takes Invi, Aced, Ava, Gula, Ira, and Luxu as his apprentices. Invi eventually achieves the rank of Keyblade Master alongside her fellow apprentices. Shortly thereafter, the Master gives a copy of the Book of Prophecies to Invi and grants her leadership over the Anguis Union as its Foreteller. As Invi and the other Foretellers read their copies of the Book of Prophecies, they are shocked by the final entry, which details an event known as the Keyblade War, during which light would expire and the world would reach its end. Sometime after Luxu mysteriously disappeared to fulfill his role assigned to him by the Master, the Master meets with Invi alone in the Foretellers' Chamber and tasks her to observe her fellow Foretellers and act as a mediator between them. Invi is concerned over having to form and maintain their own Unions without the Master or Luxu to guide them, but the Master assures Invi that change is necessary for things to progress and advises her to let her heart guide her down the right path. Invi and her fellow Foretellers are soon introduced the Master's latest creation, the Chirithy. Though the Spirit Chirithy are meant to aid Keyblade wielders in their endeavors, the Master warns them that if a wielder falls to darkness, so will their Chirithy, causing them to transform into a Nightmare. Without warning, the Master disappears from the world, and although the Foretellers actively seek him out, they are unable to locate him. Upholding the Master's teachings, the Foretellers begin recruiting Keyblade wielders to each of their Unions, utilizing the powers of their copies of the Book of Prophecies in the form of Medals to aid their wielders in collecting Lux in order to maintain the balance of power. Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts χ When Mickey Mouse arrives in Daybreak Town via Star Shard with Chip and Dale in search of Donald and Goofy, he notes that the Star Shard did not guide him there, remaining unaware that Invi is watching him from a nearby rooftop. Over time, the Foretellers notice Keyblade wielders utilizing bangles that provides them the power to collect dark energy, though they decide that using the bangles was acceptable for their Union members. Subsequently, Ira summons the Foretellers for a meeting in the Foretellers' Chamber, declaring that there is a traitor among them after discovering a Nightmare Chirithy snooping around their home. When Gula proposes to have each of the Foretellers summon their Spirits to prove their innocence, Invi points out that they could easily summon a Chirithy that is not a Nightmare. Ava proposes that the Nightmare could belong to a wielder in one of their Unions, though Ira reasons that the bangles are the Nightmare's doing and the traitor has to be one of the Foretellers since only one of them could have obtained the bangles. Invi refutes Ira's claims, as there is no evidence to support his theories. Aced condemns Ira for spreading doubt amongst them, but Invi silences him, prompting Aced to adjure the meeting. Invi questions Ira's strange behavior, who then confides in Invi about the existence of the Lost Page, an entry which depicts the events surrounding the traitor that has been excluded from the Foretellers' copies of the Book of Prophecies. As Ira believes the traitor is whomever is in possession of the Lost Page, Invi begins to wonder if providing the Lost Page to only one of the Foretellers was done intentionally by the Master. Invi promises to keep an eye on the others and reports their actions back to Ira. One night, Player is shown a dream by Chirithy, in which Invi and the other Foretellers meet with the Master in the Foretellers' Chamber, though Nightmare Chirithy quickly puts a stop to this dream. A few days later, Aced asks to meet with Invi, Ava, and Gula in a warehouse to form an alliance between their Unions. When Invi arrives, Aced reveals his alliance with Gula and extends the offer to her as well, but Invi rejects him, seeing this as a defiant act in pursuit of power and accusing that Aced has been tainted by darkness. Conversely, Aced retorts that it is Invi who has been tainted by darkness, as she reports their actions back to Ira and could possibly be conspiring with him. With this, Invi parts ways with her fellow Foretellers. Invi reports back to Ira about Aced and Gula's alliance. Although Ira assumes that Aced is the traitor, Invi argues that Aced's intentions indicate otherwise. As Aced is betraying the Master's teachings, Invi volunteers to persuade Gula to sever his alliance with Aced, believing that Ira's intervention will only make things worse. Invi also mentions that Aced has begun to question their relationship, and as such, her reports to Ira will be less frequent. A few months later, Invi convinces Gula that his alliance with Aced since the latter had yet to rally anyone else to his cause and there had been no incidents since Ira captured the Nightmare Chirithy. Soon after Gula dissolves the alliance, an enraged Aced attacks Invi for her interference. Invi defends that she is protecting the balance of power as the Master ordered them to, but Aced remains adamant that they need to defy the Master's teachings to protect the world and create alliances against the looming darkness. Invi deems Aced to be the traitor and attacks him with her Keyblade. When Ava and Gula arrive at the scene and join Invi in her fight against him, Aced launches himself into a vicious battle with his former comrades. After Gula is nearly struck down by Aced, Ava takes Gula into hiding, with Invi being the only one made aware of their location. Invi divulges Gula's location to Ira, prompting him to confront Ava a few days later. Afterwards, Ava chides Invi for worsening the conflict between the Foretellers by divulging Gula's whereabouts to Ira, though Invi scoffs at Ava for involving herself in the Foretellers' affairs while she is recruiting Keyblade wielders from different Unions at a secret location. Ava snaps at Invi, explaining that is the role she has been assigned by the Master. Invi apologies for her words and inquires about Gula and her confrontation with Ira. As Ava discloses Gula's plot to summon Kingdom Hearts by collecting Lux, Invi realizes that Aced and Ira are gathering light to maintain the balance, but worries that doing so will hasten the Keyblade War. Invi decides that she will also collect Lux to maintain the balance of power and advises that Ava do the same to delay the Keyblade War for as long as possible. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology Invi's name is derived from the Latin word "invidia", or Envy, which is symbolized by a snake in the ''Ancrene Wisse. External links * Foreteller Invi Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Characters